Brilliant Red
by SilentButterfly11
Summary: Alessia never believed in second chances at life, not after what shes been through. That was until she was reborn as Naruto's twin, although grateful she can't help but think whats the cost of the second chance that she was given.
1. Prologue

**This is a rewrite of my other story so I hope you like the new version**

* * *

**Prologue**

Alessia life had never been easy. She was born into a criminal organization. A mafia family that sold drugs, weapons, killed and stole. But to her the family was perfect. She had never know anything else and wouldn't triad them for anything else.

It was at the age of six that that Alessia knew her life would be hard. How could she not. The teachers at school taught her that killing was bad and that killers would be severely punished, but her parents and uncles did it all the time.

At that time she felt scared. What would happen to her family, what would happen to her friends, what would happen to her?

Her parents were doing bad things, but in the end they were her family and family sick together no matter what happens and no matter what the consequences would be. That was after all the first thing her father thought her.

It was at that time that she made the biggest decision in her life. She decided that although she could have of sold them out for doing bad things, she didn't, because they were the only family she had.

Her name Alessia meant defender and that's what she would do for her family. Unknown to her, she would only have eight more years with them.

It was then that she decided to take her training seriously. Day in and day out she trained so that she would be able to save her family from the punishments they would get if they were ever caught.

And that's how she became who she is now. She became strong and a natural born killer. She could analyze a person's movement, find their weak spot in a matter of seconds and mesmerize everything with her photographic memory.

Her fighting style itself was deadly. She had training in gymnastics, became an acrobat, being able to copy voice and accents, act like anyone you wanted her to be, has deathly aim and knew quite a lot of fighting styles. But it was her sword work that she learnt from her mother mixed with her flexibly and speed that where the most deadly thing about her.

But even that wasn't enough to save her family. After all nothing could live forever, but finding them the way she did was a slap to her face and a really hard kick in the gut.

When she was fifteen her entire family was massacres. She came home to her family's blood and guts all over the walls and floor. Her mother's head hung from the once beautiful chandelier along with her fathers, sisters and brothers.

She screamed.

The shock and rage of what happened to her family was too much for her.

It was her moment of weakness. Where her stone face that she worked so hard to create and use to show that nothing got under her skin melted. It peeled away like paint on rusted metal leaving behind only the red of the rust, but in her case the red of anger.

It was at that point that she saw red. She was angry. Angry at herself that she wasn't able to protect them. Angry at the fact that no matter how much she trained they still all died and last of all angry at the person who did this to them.

And then everything all made sense, if she couldn't save her family than, she would find the person who did this and kill them.

That decision that led her to where she was now, lying in a pool of her own blood. But she was satisfied and accepted her death.

Only a year after that she found out who killed her family. It took her another three years to find them and kill the people who did it.

she though of how funny it had ended. She could almost laugh from the irony.

It was her uncle that had killed her family. One of the people who she swore to protect was the one who she swore to kill.

And during the fight with her uncle's men she had gotten the injury that would kill her. But she pushed on forward to her goal.

It made her laugh at the way he begged to let him go. But she didn't. Of cores she wouldn't let him go especially after what he did to her family.

It was only after she was stiffed with his death that her body gave in. It was like her body knew there was no reason to live anymore and just gave into the injury.

So know here she was in a pool of blood. Her blood. Slowly dying. She passed the time by remembering what like to be inner cent. Remembering her arguing that the training being too hard. And the time before she knew what her family was doing was wrong.

It was a slow process, bleeding to death. I just wanted to die cause then I would get to see them again. After four long years I would get to see them again.

And it was those things that I thought of before my vision turned black and I died.

* * *

**The next chapter won't be the main story line, just a background change that I put in. This won't change the story too much, but will define where she gets her powers**

**The background story for my character is a bit different but i thought that this one would suit my character best.**

**For those who didn't read the other one this is just a little run through of my characters life before she was reborn so you know a bit more about her and what type of person she is. I might have some flash backs of this life throughout my story but with a bit more detail.**

**I don't own the manga/anime. That privilege goes to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Please review. I don't mind if it's good or bad. I just want to make it as enjoyable as I can for my readers**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Madara only ever knew death.**

The constant wars that took his family. The death of his beloved brother and now the person he loved. The woman who had saved him.

The one that save him from his darkness and the one who helped him love again.

He still remembered it like yesterday. Waking up weeks after Hiroshima had stabbed him, only to find her bandaging up his wounds.

He had contemplated on whether to kill her or not. But know, he was glad he hadn't killed her. It wasn't long after that he fell in love with her and decided to live the rest of his life with her.

Madara never told her who he real was. He thought about telling her but in the end he decided not to, because of the fear of her leaving him. To her, he was just a traveler who had a rough run in with some thieves on the road and that's how he wanted it to stay.

In some ways this was his peace that he had longed for, for so many years. But know it was gone.

Taken away form like everything else he loved and hold dear. She was now far way, taking with her his peace and maybe a bit of his sanity, to a place he could not get to until the end.

Looking at her now, her beautiful face looked so peace full. Unlike the many dead bodies that he had come across, she looked like she was just asleep. Her golden hair that he loved to run his hand through, stuck to her face from the light sweet of before framed her face. And her smile, even when facing death she could smile, but this wasn't her usual happy sunshine smile, but a triumphant one.

She was proud. Proud that she was able to give birth to their child, their little boy who no longer has a mother.

It was a shame that the two of them would never see him grow up and the child would never know who his father and mother was. But it would be for the best. Because he would be leaving soon and couldn't take the child with him. It would be far too dangers and he didn't want to put his son in danger.

But where to put him?

Only one place came to mind.

Kohana.

He would trust have to Hiroshima and the place they built together to keeping his son safe. That's where he will leave him.

After putting together a basket to put the sleeping baby in, he wrote a note with one name on it.

Namikaze Minato

Minato would take his mother's name. His own name Uchiha was too well know and would only cores trouble for Minato.

Looking at Minato now he was no longer crying like a moment before, but asleep. Just by looking at him, he knew he would be popular when he grow up. He could already see it now. Minato would have all the girls fall for him. He would have his mother's coloring, her blonde hair, her blue eyes and her slight tan. He would also have his mother's sunshine warmth and smile that draw people to her. He could also tell that Minato would have his spiky hair, strength and skill in the shinobi arts and would be the perfect leader.

* * *

**5 years later**

Uzumaki Itama was in shock.

He couldn't understand or believe what he was seeing, no he had to. He had do understand. Understand why his mother asked of this, but still. Why did she have to ask now? His baby girl was only 5 years old.

Not ready

She wasn't ready for this. She was still so young and full of life. This would change her life forever. No! It would devastate her. Her life wasn't supposed to be like this. He had different plans for her. Better ones.

Looking at Kushina now he knew this had to happen and was bound to happen eventually. Her chakra was too perfect in containing the Kyuubi to through away and with the added bones of having chakra chains just made even better host for the demon. There was no one else more perfect.

It was hard but he would accept. Accept his mother Mito's proposal and let his daughter become the jailer for that dammed fox. Maybe, just maybe if Kushina was lucky she could find love there.

It may not come true considering she would become the next Kyuubi Jinchūriki, he could hope, right.

* * *

Minato was sitting on the left side of the class room, in the middle row, talking with his friends. His spiky yellow hair was still a mess from bed and early morning training. He had his favorite white and green jumper that had turned a bit gray from use and blue shorts. It wasn't as nice as the cloths that some of the other kids wore, but to him it was comfortable and shielded him from the weather.

It was then that a girl with stunning long red hair that was cut in the shape of a side fringe that somehow made her face look even rounder that what it was. She was wearing a yellow shinobi kimono with a green band around it, a mesh t-shirt that was under the kimono and black tight shorts on worked in with the teacher O'Hara-sensei.

The redness of her hair was the first thing that Minato noticed about the new girl than, her face.

**That's the new chapter.**

**The next chapter will be on the main story.**

**This chapter I didn't really change **

**For my new readers just to make this clear, this is before the rebirth. I put this to make other things in the story clear. And if you didn't get it than this is just a run through. **

**Itama is Hiroshima and Mito's youngest child but took on the Uzumaki name after he married an Uzumaki and ended up living World Pool. He is also the father an Uzumaki Kushina. Madara marred Mianto's mother and had Minato after being supposedly "killed" by Hiroshima.**

**I don't own Naruto. Just my oc**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The first thing Alessia felt was being carried by someone. It felt worm, just like the hugs mother once gave me. It was one of the feelings I never forgot and one of the memory's that kept me sane.

But I'm dead and so it my mother.

"It's a girl"

The surprise I felt could not be explained with words. I was dead, I knew that. No one could survive from the wounds I had. But those words. Do people normally hear things after death, in Japanese?

I knew this language. After all I did have to learn it along with English, Italian, latten and mandarin Chinese. This was because of my half Japanese half Italian status as well as the fact that I was in the mafia and not knowing different languages meant you wouldn't be able to understand others.

"I thought we were going to have a boy?"

"Don't worry it seems your Naruto-chan is coming out now"

"TWINS!" "Kushina you didn't tell me about this"

"MINATO FOCUS!"

"Right!" "Sorry"

"Ahhh I...I wanted... I...it to be a surrrrrprise" "But you knooooow ahhhh... we haven't named her yet..."

"A girl. A twin and a Nee-san for our little Naru ha" "Why don't we name her Akane, for her brilliant red hair. Namikaze Akane. It's a good name for her don't you think, Kushina?"

"Yeah... ahhh it's good"

The monument I opened my eyes it hit me. Like a ton of rocks, it hit me.

Rebirth.

That's what it was. I was reborn. It was the only explanation.

It was a shape of the much bigger humans that gave it away. Although they were blurry you could still tell that they were humans.

That name, what was it? Akane that must be my new name was. That means that this Kushina and Minato would be my parents and who was it again Naruto would be my younger brother.

We were a family. This time I promised myself I would definitely keep them safe.

It was only moments later that every this was ripped away from me. "Yondaime Hokage Minato…. Step away from the host… if you don't, this child won't live a minute longer."

It was those powerful words of the new guy that stared it all. It happened so fast. There was explosions after explosions, heavy breathing, mother and fathers cry of pain, her tears and there last words.

They were taken away from me. Again, I had lost my family again.

It was only moments after that I heard three footsteps along with their voices.

"Minato, Kushina what have you done?"

"It seems their dead Hokage-sama"

"And the Kyuubi?"

"It's inside of Naruto and the key inside of me" came from who I now know as Gamatora

"And who's this" the Hokage said as he picked me up gently.

"Minato called her Akane, it seems she's the older twin"

"Twins" "Uzumaki Akane and Uzumaki Naruto your lives will only get harder from now on but I know the two of you will pull through together" and with that he took us away.

Looking over to Naruto I felt resentment. It was because of the thing in his body that I... NO! I shouldn't be felling this way. It wasn't his fault, it wasn't like he asked for it, and he's also the only family I have left.

"Don't be a picky eater… eat healthy... so you grow big and strong!" "Take a bath… everyday… and keep warm… and… don't stay up late… get some sleep…!" "And… make friends… you don't need a lot… but…! Just a few true friends… you can truly trust…!"

"And… I was never good at it myself… but study hard and practice your ninjutsu…!" "But everyone has things their good at and things they're not… so if… you have a hard time… don't let it get you down… respect your senseis and senpais… at the academy…!" "Oh… and… one more thing… about the three shinobi vices… be especially careful… when lending or borrowing money… and save… the money you earn… from missions… and don't drink until your 20… and drinking too much is bad for you… so… take it easy…!"

"And Naruto… as for women… I'm… a woman… so I don't really understand, but… anyway… there are only men and women… so you will find yourself interested in women… but just don't… fall for a strange one…!" "Find… a woman like your mom…!" "That go's for you too Akane… find a good husband… like your dad…!" "And… speaking of vices… one more thing…watch out… for Jiraiya-sensei…!"

"The two of you… you will face… many painful times… and hard times… but… just be yourselves…!" "And have your dreams… and… the confidence… to make those dreams come true…!" "And… most of all… take care of each other…!" "I really! Really… really…! Really! Really… wish I could be there… to teach you so much more things… I really wish I could be with the two of you longer… I love you… Minatio I'm sorry… for talking so much…"

Most people would have gotten annoyed at those words. But they would be her last and I knew she was just trying to teach us the lessons she would not be able to teach us. Naruto would not remember but I know that I would. So it was decided. You don't have to worry mom ill make shore Naruto gets it.

I will. I defiantly will protect you Naruto. I wouldn't let you get hurt. Not again. This time I defiantly won't let you die.

**So that's the new chapter I hope you like it.**

**This is rebirth where Alessia is reborn as Akane.**

**Next chapter will be three years a three year time skip.**


End file.
